Passionate Love's Not a Crime
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield met again at Christmas. What did they do together for Christmas? (NSFW)


One year after Leon, Sherry and Claire got out from Raccoon City, Claire got to know Jill by Chris's introduction. When they first met, they were awkward. So, with Chris's help, they made friends very quickly. They differed in age but were almost like friends. Because they lived in the same city, they often met each other when they had free time.

It's snowing Christmas. Claire was invited to a Christmas party at Jill's workplace. She did not wear a dress but wear neatly as possible. Claire went to a place where party held with a Christmas present in her hand. As Claire neared the time to arrive at the party, Jill was waiting for her in the main hall. One minute later, Claire arrived just in time. Jill hugged Claire if she was happy. "Nice to see you again, Claire." "You too, Jill." Claire handed Jill a present. "This is for you, Jill." "Thank you." Jill also handed Claire a present. "I almost forgot. Here is your present." "Thank you so much." "You're welcome." And they began to enjoy the party.

It's been a long time while they enjoyed the party. The sky was dark and the snow kept falling. The party ended and many people returned to their homes. Claire and Jill remained and volunteered to organize the party. After the cleaning, they chatted with each other as they watched the snowy night sky from the front door. "Do you remember the first time we met, Claire?" "Of course. I didn't know we will be so friendly back then." "Huh, me neither."

Jill looked at the watch and said, "I think it's too late for you to go to your house. Do you want to sleep in my house tonight?" Claire noticed Jill's intention and said, "Sure" They left and started heading somewhere. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at apartment house. Jill opened the door and entered the building. Jill picked up the mail stuck in the mailbox and went home. Claire followed Jill into Jill's house.

They hung their overcoat on hangers and entered the bedroom. After entering the bedroom, Claire closed the door. Then Jill set a candle by the bed. Then the atmosphere in the room was soft. Finally, the window was covered with a curtain.

Claire turned around and slowly unzipped her favorite red riding jacket. While Claire unzipped her jacket slowly, Jill stepped closer to Claire, reached her hand to in front of Claire and grabbed Claire's hands carefully. Claire shook her head toward Jill and smirk. Jill also smiled at Claire. Claire pulled the zipper all the way down and took off her jacket. Then carefully placed on the floor.

After that, Claire turned around and looked at Jill. And then Claire grabbed the waist of tank top and threw it off the floor. Then the black bra was shown. Jill put her hands on Claire's face and brought her face close to Claire face. And then Jill started to kiss deeply. They kept put their tongue inside of each other's mouth while they kiss each other.

After deep kiss, Jill turned around at took off her one-piece dress. And then Jill's naked body with red bra and panties was revealed. After that, Jill knelt down and began to take off Claire's jeans. Claire unzips the jeans, Jill grabs waist part of jeans and lowers Claire's jeans. Then Claire's sexy bare legs and black panties were revealed.

After the preparatory phase, they entered the main stage. Jill grabbed Claire's hand and went to the side of the bed. They sat in the corner of the bed mattress. They faced each other and put their hands on each other's faces. Jill first kissed her. They kept put their tongues in each other's mouths as before. And they were enjoying that moment.

About tens of seconds later, they stopped the kiss. And then Jill pushed down Claire slowly to the center of the bed. Jill kissed on Claire's thick. Claire put her hands behind her back and took off black bra. Then Claire's bare large breasts were revealed. Jill saw Claire's large breasts and smirk. And then Jill started to tease Claire. Claire' started to feel orgasm. Jill started with Claire's neck and began to stimulate Claire. Right after Jill kissed Claire's neck, Jill looked at Claire's face and smirk. Claire also smirked. And then Jill brought her mouth to Claire's right breast. Claire started to feel bit stronger orgasm than before. Claire's toes were tightened, and Claire began to moan. Jill sucked and licked Claire's right breasts like a kid that sucking candy.

In a little while, Jill stopped sucking Claire's right breast. Jill was a little out of breath. So Jill took a short breath. "Jill, Please satisfy me…" "As you wish, Claire" After taking a short breath, Jill began to suck and lick on the other side. At that moment, Claire began to feel ecstatic.

After some time, Jill stopped playing with Claire's breasts. "How was it?" "I want more, Jill…" Jill smirked and said, "Okay, let's get the show on the road…" Jill grabbed Claire's black panties and then stripped it down. And then Claire's bare pussy was shown. Jill descended back with her mouth facing Claire's pussy. Jill and Claire took a deep breath. Then Jill started licking Claire's pussy.

Claire moan loudly and arches her back. "Jill…" Claire moans out Jill's name. And then Claire kept moaning. While Jill licked Claire's pussy, Jill kept touching Claire's large breasts after putting her hands at Claire's large breasts to make Claire more satisfied. After a while, the heat began to buildup inside of Claire's belly. Claire moaned louder, her back bent harder and curl her toes more frequently.

After a while, she opened her mouth and said, "Jill, I think..." Claire couldn't finish sentance, but Jill realized what Claire wanted to say, so Jill started licking Claire's wet pussy faster. "Cum for me, Claire…" Claire is now on the edge of orgasm. Claire moaned out loud and Claire's whole body often caused cramps.

About seconds later, the liquid came out from Claire's pussy. Jill tasted what flowed out of her Claire's pussy in her mouth. Claire gasped and asked Jill. "How does it taste?" "Mm… it tastes really good… want some?" "Sure" Jill put her fingers inside of Claire's pussy and the liquid left inside of Claire's pussy was smeared in her finger and put them in Claire's mouth. Claire gently sucks Jill's fingers clean. "Mm… it tastes good." Jill smirked and said, "Wanna taste mine?" Claire's also smirked and said, "Seeing is believing." And they switched their position.

Jill put her hands behind her back and took off red bra. Then Claire took a few breath and started to kiss on Jill's lips. They kissed each other more aggressive than before. Claire broke kiss and started to tease Jill. Claire kissed on Jill's neck and head right over to Jill's large breasts. Claire started to suck and lick Jill's left breasts first. And then Claire continued to press Jill's right breast carefully, like kneading clay with her right hand. As a result, Claire Jill often caused cramps, moaning bit loud and curl her toes at the same time. "Oh fuck yeah…"

Claire sucked and licked Jill's left breast for a while. Because of that, Claire was tired of sucking Jill's left breast. So Claire stopped sucking and licking Jill's left breast and started to suck and lick Jill's right breast. While Claire sucking and licking Jill's right breast, Claire's right hand started to press Jill's left breast with her left hand.

It's been a while since Claire started sucking and licking Jill's large breasts. Claire stopped sucking and licking Jill's large breasts and moved on to the last step in answering the question. Claire grabbed the waist of Jill's red panties and took it off. And then Claire rubbed Jill's clit. Then Jill moan louder and her body caused cramps.

Next, Claire moved her mouth to Jill's pussy and started to lick it. Claire licks deeper inside of Jill. Then Jill kept made a really loud moan she can and her body arches back harder. Claire gently pushes her tongue all the way inside of Jill. "Oh fuck…" Finally, Jill release the juice from inside of her. Juice went inside of Claire's mouth and some of it splashed at Claire's face, some of it left inside of Jill. "Mm… this is the taste of heaven… I want you to taste this."

Claire put her fingers inside of Jill's pussy and rubbed it around. And then Claire put her fingers out of Jill's pussy. Claire put fingers inside of Jill's mouth. And then Jill sucked them gently. "Mm… it tastes really good." "Told you." And they got out of bed and put on their underwear again. Then they lay down in bed together. After lying in bed, they covered themselves with blanket and cuddle each other. "I love you, Claire." "I love you too, Jill." And then they fell asleep.


End file.
